Phantom creed
by Spartan2199
Summary: it has been 7 years and now danny has tuernd into an assissan and his next mark is some one that will start the end
1. The Creed

I exist in the shadows I have there rules to ad bid I can never shed the blood incent I can never let myself be know and I most never do anything to compromise the brotherhood that is the creed I swore to fallow when Fenton died and all that was left was me phantom.


	2. The Death Dealer

Richard damian look at his meal some last meal, just a crappie fast food burger o well at lest he had told his wife and kids to wait for him at his mother s house all it wasn't a bad last day except for the food. When his trussed body guard look at and ask "sir how do he is going to hit to night"

"Because all the other security staff died today."

"We could kill him before he tries?"

"What do you think I have been trying!" daemon yelled

"No all I have left to is wait at least I got to see my family one last time."

" why are you so shore he is after you in the fist place many others who work here would be just as big targets ."

"Because of the atrocity I committed the deaths of the innocent because of me!"

Richard side with a grimes but he did not run from his fate as most did Phantom had to respect that even though he hated this man to the very core. he still was awed by him the why he that he had been marked and did not hide from his fait which was predetermined. for him phantom had often thought how he would fully die. Being there was two half-breeds left he and his little cousin Danni how he had watched in secret just to make sure she was safe god he loved her like a sister. She was ray lithe in his dark world. but now is not time for these thoughts he began to climb up the Manhattan sky scarper and enter the window that lead him to offices of Richard damian The Death Dealer. and he found Damian with two armed guards loaded to the teeth not quite ready to give up living ha rich. Phantom pulled the tiny lever hidden on his wrist and reveling his hidden blade quickly subdued with the grads. they dint even see it coming but to fare he had used his abilities this time though he use didn't. he thought he might give this one a good scar he kited opened the door he shoot damian's body guard. and yelled "Richard damian you have been you have spilt the blood of the incent share their fate!" and with that he ran and jumped up and threw two knives at his legs.

As he lay bleeding to death phantom ask the question that he always ask before the final blow "why."

Damian answered "I did what had to be done but" he look sad with what he side next " there was some collateral damage." and with that phantom stab him in the neck then with his left hand he took out a father and ran it along his neck. then the white hooded figure jumped out the window and diapered in to the crowd and walk home. washed the blood off his hands and fell into deep content sleep.


	3. The Human Trafficker

Jonathan Packard sat at his desk "my work is never done" he murdered to himself. He just had busy day five new shipments had just come in and there was trouble getting the cargo off . But it was the day in the life of the worlds busiest human trafficker. just at that moment he felt something on the back of his head then he herd A voice that sounded like death himself "Jonathan picked you have spl." phantom stop his speech when he heard to most particular sound of sobbing. "my god man, die with some dignity."

Packard said threw the tears"pleas I don't want to die."

"And why the hell shod I let you live you take people and turn into nothing more than dogs!"

"Why shod I care they nothing more than my property."

"and that is way you must be dead. " and with he was just second away from pulling the trigger but then all of a sudden he tripped when a great gust of wind came there and all of a sudden he seen something that he had not seen in years his ghost scene.

Exactly two miles sixteen feet and five inches away form were Jonathan Packard life was about to end. Danni had just been patrolling the city being that she deiced when Danny had "died." that she would try to keep the world safe. she grown into an active enough girl but, she made great strides not to be notices she was not an exceptional student ,but that was not her fault but really the various bad guy she had to beat up on a daily basis. but today was not exceptional busy day Intel she heard a man screaming pleas "don't want to die" then she heard a much deeper voice "why the hell shod I." Danni had heard enough she raced there as fast she could then she turned invisible and step in front of man the man in the white hood. And then she had seen something she had not seen a long time her ghost sense white hood got up and yelled "do you realize what you had done."

"I had saved innocent man form being murdered."

"innocent god I don't have time for this!" Phantom quickly pushed Danni out of his way and seeing who it was his eyes whet wide under sun glasses but he moved on he had seen Packard run down a hall way. but the years of eating fatty foods made him slow it was an easy shot but the ever well meaning Danni had step in front of him he could still see him he yelled.

"Move now."

"No I will not let you kill this man."

"I'm sorry Danni."

He then did something that only worlds greats assassins could do something that took a life time to master, the round the corner shot.

It gazed Danni slightly but it hit its target but she had bleed slightly and fainted and first time in a long time with the alarms going off and blood thirsty guards coming Phantom had no Idea what to do next.

(Dissclamer I own nothing)


	4. The Botherhood

Danni woke up in cell her head was thumbing"god what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" A voice form the next cell over called out it sounded she had straggly heard it before.

"No."

"You had been brought here in the dead of the night all I heard was that you had fainted."

"Were are we?" Danni asked.

"This is the last bureau of the assassins. And here is where the six remaining members of the brotherhood meet." then Danni asked "who are you." and all of a sudden she rived an answer when the person came out of the shadows and came into view and sided "I was once the ghost zone greats hunter." then guard came and yelled at the ghost "no fraternizing!"

"Of course Mr.Kawn."

Then he looked at Danni "you come with me." Then he opened the jail cell and led her down a hall way to a small room with only one chair. Then Mr.Kawn sided "you will sit hear Intel we get you understand."

Then he walk to a door on the other side and went in it.

"So what shall we do with her" Phantom asked his master. The old man looked at Phantom with some saddens in his eyes he had never wanted this life on him or any others. He himself had once been a normal person. Had a job a girlfriend and a family but that all chained when he met his real father he had soon found why his father had left to join a brotherhood that tired to save the world form evil men who lived abuse the law. But there members were dawdling and his father was the last one so he had vowed to keep the brotherhood going for as long as he lived. And he had done a great job at it so far he had recurred six know members over the course of his career. The first was anther legacy like him who they called The Knight he preferred to work with swords and crossbows rather than more modern weapons. The second was a woman they called Puma for even thou she was beautiful she was deadly. Then there was Diamond Head a former pro foot ball paler he had acquired that nick name for being so stubborn that it was like trying to break diamond to get a new idea in. but he had been quit adept at martial arts a loved to pull arms out of their sockets. If the master had wanted to send a message he would send Diamond Head. Then when the master had been about forty six years old he had found a former master journal and what he read there was amassing it was a firsthand account of the paranormal form vampires to ghosts. He had then desisted if the assassins were to be a force to recent with what they needed was a paranormal. So he traveled the world and had after a few years of searching he had found a parent less boy he was pledged buy his ravens hunger. The Master had soon discovered that he was in fact a werewolf. Ten times stronger than a normal man. With herring grater then any normal human being The Master had offered him a home and a way to make up for the evil he had done. He had readily accepted he had flown back to America and had trained him in the deadly arts and called him wolf. Then there was the boy ever body called Mr.Kawn he had was sun of a templar. And was secretly gathering information from his father and was about to seal give the news for a price when The Mater had intervened and offered him membership to the assassins. After some "testing" to make shore he would not sell their secrets to the news or the temblors he had passed and was the second youngest member of the assassin brotherhood then there was Danny. He was the only one who still called him Danny all the others called him Phantom, he was there second paranormal. He had been with his dad form a there local movie theater when a man with a gun walked up with a gun and threatened to shoot them if he did not give him there wallets they had quickly complied. But he still shoots him any way but after he had shot him and his dad he had been saved due to his powers. But his dad had died instantly. but the marksmen man had made a mistake he had dropped his id badge it was to masters inc. Danny felt anger beyond anger he wanted vengeance so he had flown as fast as could with his father's final invention in hand. he fowl into Vlad's house and yelled at Vlad "Vladimir Masters you have spilled the blood of the Innocent for the last time!"

Vlad looked up in shook and said"why Danny you're still alive."

Then Danny looked up and side"no Danny Fenton died to night with his father."

And with that a threw his father's last invention in to Vlad, and walked over.

Vlad tried to go intangible but couldn't then he yelled"why can I not move?"

Danny walked over to Vlad and said "it is my father's last invitation the Fenton sphere it cause the ghost to stay in one place and, strips the ghost of the power to go intangible."

Then Vlad sided"you are right about who you are you are not Danny Fenton."

"No I am not."

"Then my ask who are you.""Just call me Phantom."

And with that Phantom turned his hand intangible and stuck it there Vlad head and then turned it tangible killing him instantly and side "good bye fruit loop." The Master had been watching everything from his perch up in the rafters being that he had been assigned to kill Vlad Master a day earlier. And had let him die but he felt sorry for young Danny and had dropped down. Then after he explained who he was and what he worked for Danny hole Hartley agreed and swore the creed that night.

"So what shall we do with her Master?" Phantom voice had sapped the master back to the problem at hand "this problem is too imported for one man to decide we shall call the brotherhood."


	5. The Clean House

The hall outside the master's office was clean so clean, in fact, that if you were to do an analysis of it against other famous clean rooms you would find that it was, in fact, the second cleanest room in all of know reality. The only more noticeable was its epic uncolor it was complete in its ability to deny anybody of their ability to make out anything in the room this, and almost deafening music come from the normally quiet and revered master's office made the situation seem slightly off.

Then there was Kwan with his dame stoicism that he got blessed with after his first kill now sitting there in two uncomfortable chairs reading that fucking newspaper this is when Danny began to despise him. I mean look at him that smug fuck him, fuck for his…. well Dan could not thing of anything to hate for now, and he would and it would make sensible and real sense and he would not rest until he did.

The master's powerful and booming voice came over the loud speaker that was placed in one of those useable parts of the room and with that, the first concrete evidence that room existed came to light as the door opened to reveal an office. Danny stepped in there for exactly one minute and thirty seconds.

Then steeped out took the new knife he had been given slashed Kwan eyes with it, as the blood fell he collapsed on the floor seeming to expressed years of repressed and terrified emotion into one primal scream. Danny then with his boot covered foot and put it on his head and kept stomping at his head Intel he first heard the defiant and fantastic sound of a cracked skull, then mind began to liquefy, and he finely stopped when Kwan had facial features resembling a fine soup. As he walked down the hall, he took out his brand new knife that seemed to get heavier in his hand as each second passed on.

He replayed the meeting in his mind over and over as walked into the office that he had been in only once before. The contrast to those visits had been night and day were once had stood an ornate and prefrontal office had become destroyed.

"Sir."

The master who had up to this time had been pacing up and down with baseball bat stopped "we been bettered on my desk there is a file and knife memorized the info and burn it."

"Sir what about Danni."

"She's in the file make it quick."

"You can't do this she has a family."

"Not any more, listen this is not a dissection we have been berated we must regroup, and there can be no one outside of our inner circle that gets to keep their life because of it" the master said as he came right into his face and stared in intensely into his eyes.

Danny thought this over. As came into Danni cell looking at her his heart broke a little bit and raised his knife and made one moves in his life.


End file.
